The Arrival
by Dustybox
Summary: A super nanite virus crash lands on Earth and infects and takes over the planet. Three humans must face the three nanite generals in a suspenseful showdown of father and son. Disclaimer: I do not own any ideas should they be copyright.


Prologue

July 4th, 2019

Manhattan, New York

"Come on daddy," cried the girl," let's get closer."

"Slow down Sue," said the father," mommy has a baby to carry."

"Oh fine."

The girl found a comfortable spot and sat down. She looked up at the sky in awe. Bright hues of red, blue, and white exploded into the skies. A chair plunked down next to her. She looked over to see her father and mother sitting down. She huffed at her defeated efforts to get closer and set up her own chair. That mood however was quickly erased by the fascinating sights in the air.

She stared up at the sky. She was bored quickly and looked around. Another girl a few feet away quietly held her mothers hand and watched the sky cautiously. On her other side was an older boy. He sipped a soda while chatting with his friends. She huffed and looked up at Lucky, her little brother. Her mom had given him another name, but it was long and hard to pronounce. She dismissed it and looked up. Unfortunately, in her absence the show had ended. She sighed and stood up.

"Hey, what's that," said the boy pointing towards the sky.

Sue looked and saw a strange orange glow burning down into the water. She couldn't tell exactly how far it was, but it hit something in the water, the fireworks barge. A few of the workers on barge dived off and into the water and headed towards the shore, but something pulled them down. Everyone watched and waited. Dark shifty forms burst from the water and into the crowd. Screams echoed across the quiet, still crowd. Suddenly, everyone began running. There was no specific location, just anywhere but there. Sue's father grabbed her hand and pulled her along. There was a thud behind them. She looked over her shoulder and saw one of the strange things. It was silver and gave off a sound like grinding metal. It screeched and she was pulled farther by her father. The crowd eventually enveloped the creature. Someone was screaming hysterically. She found it was herself. Sue looked ahead and found she wasn't holding her father's hand.

"DADDY!," she screamed.

"SUE," she heard her father," WHERE ARE YOU?"

They caught sight of each other. A brief smile of hope crossed both of their faces. Her father, however, was pushed forward by the terrified crowd. Behind her was the screeching of metal. She looked to see the strange creature towering over her. The worst thing of all was she recognized it. It was her neighbor, Janet. She worked on the fireworks barge. It brought its clawed hand over its head and howled. Sue's father caught sight of her, and watched as her head rolled off her shoulders.

Chapter 1: War Never Changes

August 8th, 2039

"20 years ago," said the man," a new menace threw itself upon humanity. At first we fought it where we saw it, but that wasn't good enough. We fought it when we saw it and that was the problem. You couldn't see it. Some of you may ask what it is. Well I'm glad you asked."

The man pressed a button and a panel to his left opened. Inside was a hideous construct of metal and flesh. It rammed the glass and the audience jumped back. The window held. It had spider-like limbs with a misshapen head. It opened wide, over stretching and nearly ripping its top of its head off completely.

"This is a nanite bug," he said," nanites thrive off of organic mass and alter it into their own forms. The constructs are tough and difficult to kill. This one, this variant, has slain more than are currently here. So, why are you here? If you've come here that means you have hit rock bottom and need the money. Well too bad there is no money to be made here. Being here means that want to get food for your people and are willing to risk your life to do so. Now, I have for you our best soldier and longest survivor, Merco Blaine."

A tall man stepped out. He looked down upon the new recruits with pity. A table was set up in front of him. On it was some equipment. He lifted up the first piece. It was a large rifle with a yellow line running along the barrel.

"This is the EMP Rifle," he stated," in the field this is your child. If you lose this consider yourself dead." He put the rifle down and picked up a small ball. "This is your targets best friend, an EMP Graviton Grenade. Before it explodes, it pulls all nanite bugs into it trapping them. Throw two for full effect." Next he lifted up a blue rubber-like shirt. "But damage isn't everything. The nanite has the capability of infecting your bodily systems and will use your body against your comrades. This armor prevents that by emitting a weak, but effective EMP." He carefully put the armor down and strode to the left of the table. "You will be trained for two weeks before going out. In these two weeks you are to form teams of your own choosing. I couldn't care less who you go with, but no one goes out alone. Your life as of this moment is in my hands and if you in anyway piss me off you will find yourself sharing your dreams with Krax." To finalize his point he opened the panel again, exposing the spider-like nanite monstrosity. "Any questions?"

A few minutes after the meeting...

"Rather harsh wasn't it," asked Merco's friend.

"The world is harsh, Kira," he retorted.

"Yeah, but you don't have to be such a hardass all the damn time."

"Not now Kira. I have training to do, and so do you."

"Don't rush me."

He shook his head and walked passed her. She huffed nearly ran to catch up with him. She thumped his arm, and hurt her hand.

"Bloody fucking rock," she swore.

He chuckled, but kept walking. Kira kept along, but soon they had to part ways and go to their respective classes. Kira didn't see many new students running to her class. Figures, she thought, everybody thinks shooting something is the fucking shit these days. She drop kicked her door open and stormed in and barred the door.

"Now 'ho the fuck wants to save some lives?"

The Hive...

Basq smirked down upon her minions. She chuckled evilly to herself and strode to her comrades quarters. She phased through the walls and stopped just in front of Shtormp. He looked at her angrily.

"Don't do," he said," might crush some day."

"Oh shut it, go find Jhash."

Shtormp growled at her and stood. His massive bulk shook the room violently. Basq backed up a little. Seeing her retreat he eased back. He whistled a shrill and irritating sound. The metal above their heads crinkled and was wrenched open. Jhash fell from the open hole in the ceiling. He landed in a crouch, but stood tall and looked down on both of them. He raised an eyebrow signalling his interest.

"Vormudon wants us in his chambers," said Basq

"Why," barked Shtormp.

"Stupid brute, why would I know?"

Jhash scraped his claws together in impatience. Basq shrugged it off and turned on her heel. Jhash followed her and Shtormp lumbered behind him. The nanites have thrived since their landing. Already they have taken control of the superior species and have weeded out the weak and have bolstered their numbers. Jhash grumbled in awe of the improvements they had made on their base since he went for his weekly hunt. Of course he didn't tell the others what he was hunting for, the blood told the stories, but it was just taken from a dead animal or someone who was stupid enough to shoot at him. He forgot his thoughts and found himself in his master's chamber.

"Back at last," said Vormudon in a whispering like voice," good. It is time to assault the human compound known as The Pitt. I hope in your travels you have found it." Jhash nodded. "Good, you will take Basq and Shtormp with you and cause a distraction. The Reapers will pick off the long range units. Dismissed."

The three Nanite Generals left their master's chamber. They quickly departed each other and prepared their armaments for a short and bloody battle. Since the first infections, creating cyborgs with human DNA has been on the decline. They quickly found that humans were not the top of the food chain, as they claimed. Jhash, Basq, and Shtormp were the last of their generation, but they were also the most powerful of the nanites and much more powerful than the humans.

Preparation Bay of Old York...

"You ready Kira?," said Merco.

"As I'll ever be, you dolt," she retorted.

"Anyone else coming?"

A scrawny little man ran up with two pistols strapped to his hips and two daggers behind them. His armor was too big for him and sagged in many places. Merco shook his head while Kira wondered what she was looking at. He looked up expectantly at the two.

"What is it kid," asked Merco.

"I'm here to join you," he said in a powerful voice for his size.

"Sorry lad there isn't room for dead weight," chuckled Kira.

"I'm not dead weight! I probably know more about this fucking city than any of you!"

"Leave him alone, Kira. What's your name?"

"Lucifer White."

"Oh boy, a Lucy," laughed Kira.

"Okay you can come with, but you will always take cover. If you have the opportunity to kill a nanite take it then immediately return to cover. Never stay in the same place for more than ten seconds; some of them have heat sensor capability. Do you get me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

Merco turned and headed for the way out. It was an old subway tunnel that hadn't collapsed. Carefully, the three exited Old York and ventured up into the ruins of New York. The damaged buildings groaned in the eerie silence. Lucifer shuddered to the sound he was so accustomed to, silence. Dust layered across the destroyed cars and rotting husks of dead and dying animals.

"Come on," said Kira," let's get this over with."

Merco grunted in agreement and led the way out of the dead city. The screech of metal forced them into cover. They lined up against an overturned car. Cautiously, he peeked around the corner. He relaxed when he saw it was just a nanite scouting team. Light armor, but fast moving. He looked back at his companions.

"Two," he said," light armor. Take 'em out quick and quiet."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Kira as she primed an EMP grenade," BOMBS AWAY!"

She hurled the grenades over the car. They landed right next to the scouts and exploded. Merco rounded the corner and blew their heads off with two precise shots. It was eerily silent after that. Unfortunately, that wasn't all that was there. With a howling roar a Titan rose up from husk of a destroyed bus. It leveled a heavy chain gun at the trio and unloaded.

"Shit," yelled Merco.

"Tell me about it," said Kira," any ideas?"

"I've got one," said Lucifer.

"No, Lucky," said Merco," you are the rookie. This fucker has killed hundreds of my men."

"It will work. I get behind him, and you keep his attention."

"Fuck, let's do this!"

Merco and Kira burst from cover and fired on the titan. It instantly targeted them and returned fire. They ran from cover to cover making sure to keep its back to Lucifer. Seeing his opening, Lucifer bolted from cover and ran straight towards the titan. He leapt up onto wrecked bus and ran closer to the monstrous metal giant. He was almost directly behind the titan when it turned towards him. He almost faltered, but realized this was it. He jumped on the titan. It roared an stumbled backwards. Lucifer held on with one hand and managed to grab a dagger with his other hand. He climbed up and over the flailing nanite and found what he was looking for, the nanite gravity core. He plunged his dagger into and wrenched it around while it was in. The titan shuddered and began to disintegrate. Millions of nanite bugs fell lifelessly to the pavement. He took a deep breath and strode off the eroding husk of metal. He collapsed just as Merco and Kira arrived.

"What's happening," asked Merco.

"His armor," exclaimed Kira," it's ripped he's being infected!"

"I have an idea."

Merco grabbed an EMP Grenade and pulled the pin. It exploded, harmless to them and they ran for the Old York Tunnel. Lucifer's eyes opened slightly and he saw a strange bird watching over them. Its red eyes burned into him and he fell unconscious.


End file.
